Lovesickness
by MinaLovesMusic
Summary: I hate this... I'm becoming a lovesick little idiot. And that idiot Manjyome doesn't even notice because he's to busy fawning over Asuka... OneShot, Pairings inside.


**_Mina:_** I just wrote this. I have no idea where it came from. All will be explained at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kuro and Shiro Yumeko, the American duel academy, and the Japanese All-Girls Duel Academy. Jessie Bailey is a character from Xiaolin Showdown that I have molded to fit a YGO G/X profile. So the Jessie Bailey in this only belongs a _SMALL_ bit to me.

**Summary:** I hate this... I'm becoming a lovesick little idiot. And that idiot Manjyome doesn't even notice because he's too busy fawning over Asuka...

**Pairings:** Mainly one-sided OCManjyome and one-sided ManjyomeAsuka. There are small hints of JuudaiAsuka, KenzanOC and DaichiOC also.

* * *

**_Lovesickness

* * *

_**I was absolutely **_furious._**

I wanted to throttle something!

I would much rather still be in denial that I was... _you know_, than have admitted that I was... _you know_.

I don't want to be in... l-... l-... Gah, I can't even say the damn word! Kuso...

I should never have left that stupid all-girls academy! Sure, I would be tormented even more without Shiro around, but it would be better than knowing _him_.

Jun Manjyome.

What is it with me and guys with pale skin?

Kuso, I don't even know what makes me so attracted to him in the first place! He's scrawny, he's got almost no muscle, his skin is stupidly pale, his hair could scare a porcupine or a professional hairstylist, not to mention his _voice_.

Do I sound convincing yet?

No? Yeah, I thought so...

Stupid Manjyome... making me fall in _love_ with him... stupid Manjyome... making me fall in _love_ with him and being too stupid to notice...

* * *

**Kuro walked down the path to the Osiris dorms with her head down and her eyes closed, her hands shoved in the pockets casually. **

**Why was she going to the Osiris dorm again?**

**Oh yeah.**

**Asuka would be there.**

**And if Asuka was there, then Manjyome would be there, smiling and making a sore attempt to flirt with her.**

**Kuro felt the jealousy swelling in the pit of her stomach. She heard shouting up ahead and lifted her head and opened her ruby red eyes and she was slightly surprised to see Manjyome on the ground in front of Asuka.**

**Asuka looked mad, while Manjyome looked desperate.**

**"Please Asuka! What does Juudai have that makes you so happy that I can't give?" he implored. Asuka glared at him.**

**"Manjyome! Juudai just makes me happy! Why don't you get that?" she snapped before turning around and stalking off in the direction of the forest. "I have a date with Juudai! Find someone else to chase after!" she snapped over her shoulder.**

**Kuro felt goosebumps rise on her back and the cold harshness in Asuka's voice.**

**It made her proud.**

**Because the tone reminded her of herself.**

**Kuro strode over to the collapsed Manjyome and stooped over so she was balanced on her toes, with her arms folded over her knees.**

**"May I suggest a little somethign called... _moving on_?" she queried, lifting one hand to examine her newly manicured nails, painted black. Manjyome lifted his head and narrowed his onyx eyes at her angrily.**

**"I can't just move on! I _love_ her!" the emphasis he put on the most dreaded word in Kuro's vocabulary made Kuro feel a small stab in her chest.**

**But years of feeling pain didn't do nothing. The flawless mask of impassiveness remained on her face as she barely turned her head to look at him. "Do you really?" she asked slowly raising an eyebrow at him, making him fume. "Well, do you really get the idea that she would love you back? Consider the facts, Manjyome-baka. She loves Juudai. And when will you consider the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, she's _way_ out of your league?" Manjyome seethed upon hearing this.**

**"I love her!" he shouted, as if trying to convince himself, instead of the girl beside him. Kuro sighed before standing. She stretched out her hand to help Manjyome to his feet, but he just stared at her hand as if it were a poisonous animal.**

**His hand suddenly shot out and slapped hers away. She couldn't hide her shock as he shot to his feet and scrambled away. When he was about ten feet he whirled around and glared at her.**

**"I love her! And I won't stop until she loves me back!" he snapped before he turned on his heel and ran away in the direction of his room.**

**Kuro's mask of impassivity returned and and single tear fell out of the corner of her eye and ran down the side of her pale cheek. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and didn't bother to wipe away the tear on her face. She lowered her head once more before turning around and walking along the path that led to a small ledge overlooking the ocean, where she could be alone.**

* * *

I hate this... I'm becoming a lovesick little idiot. And that idiot Manjyome doesn't even notice because he's too busy fawning over Asuka... 

Damn that girl! It's her fault I'm turning into such a lovesick little idiot! She introduced me into Manjyome-baka in the first place!

And for some Kami-sama damned reason, I can't hate her guts _nearly_ as much as I want to!

Standing next to that bitch, I hate myself a little more each time. She's attractive, smart, and a great duellist! I can see why Manjyome is so damned obsessed with her. She has all that stuff...

And she's nice.

Nicer than me.

Maybe that's why Manjyome likes her? Because she has all that beauty and skill, and a great personality?...

* * *

**Kuro pulled herself out of her thoughts just in time to stop on the edge of a cliff and look out over the ocean. **

**She recognized this place.**

**Manjyome came here to think. **

**She frowned and mentally sweared when she thought of him.**

**"I don't know what you see in that scrawny little mama's boy." **

**Kuro closed her eyes at the words from behind her. Jessie walked up beside her and stood beside her with thumbs of her hands shoved in the pockets of the denim shorts she insisted on wearing instead of the white skirt that most Ra Yellow girls wore. "I think you deserve better, Kuro." she said, looking out to the sea, her dark blue gaze never leaving the vast blue expanse.**

**"You think I deserve a _man_..." the final word passed her lips as a growl, showing her irritation. "Unlucky for you, Jess, not every man can be a dimwitted idiot caked in muscle like _Kenzan_," Jessie blushed and glared at her friend.**

**"That's why he likes Asuka!" she snapped. "I'm gonna' leave it at that for ya'!" **

**The snappish tone combined with her natural southern accent would have been funny if she wasn't dead serious. Jessie stalked away while muttering something about meeting up with Kenzan to help him study for a test later that week...**

* * *

She's right. Maybe Asuka _is_ better than me.

But she doesn't love Manjyome.

You know what? I'm just going to head back to the dorms to go to my room and sleep the rest of the day away! Maybe after I get some rest, I can think straight...

* * *

**Kuro got to the dorms and walked up to the steps, ignoring random and nameless Osiris boys who stared at her back.**

**Frankly, she would only care if Manjyome liked her.**

**She cursed again when she recognized the train of thought. She slammed her door behind her and just as she was about to sit down, she grownled when she heard a meek knock on her door.**

**Stalking across her tiny room, she threw her door open and her gaze softened noticably at the sight of Shiro outside of her door. Shiro looked up at her and shifted nervously.**

**"Kuro nee-chan..." Kuro smiled softly at the girl and hugged her quickly.**

**"What's wrong Shiro-chan...?" she asked softly, concern lacing her voice.**

**Only Shiro would ever see her this way willingly.**

**"Daichi-san asked me if I would like to join him for a walk this evening..." Shiro murmured, a small blush appearing across her naturally tanned cheeks. "May I go?" Kuro blinked at her younger fraternal twin.**

**"You should go! You shouldn't even have to ask me!" Kuro blurted out. She wanted what was best for her sister. "But if he makes you cry, I'm coming after him with _the pipe_(1)" Kuro warned. Her sister's blush darkened slightly before she hugged Kuro and ran off. Kuro stepped outside and left her door open and she looked over the railing to see Shiro run over and slow down so she could walk beside the much taller boy by the name of Misawa Daichi.**

**Kuro frowned.**

* * *

Is everyone in love with someone but me? Sure, Kenzan is an idiot an completely oblivious of the fact that Jessie kinda' likes him, but at least they spend time with each other! Manjyome hates my guts! 

It's stuff like that that makes me hate myself further.

I sighed and went back into my room so I could go through my deck and look over my cards in peace.

The pro of being the only girl in Osiris Red! I love my attitude towards Crowler for that. But I hate the paper thin walls and the fact that Manjyome has the huge-ass extention of the building all to himself that he built last year...

After awhile, I can't help but get bored. So I went outside to my/Manjyome's thinking spot and surprise, surprise! There's Manjyome, looking out over the ocean with the lost puppy look he gets after his daily rejection.

* * *

**"You really need to move on. Chasing one person your entire life can be damaging to the soul," Manjyome looked up and sighed at the sight of Kuro walking over and sitting down beside him, letting one of her legs hang over the cliff.**

**"I can't help it!" he whined. He let out a cry of surprise as Kuro slapped him in the back of the head.**

**"I think you can help it, Manjyome." she said firmly. Her tone was so sure sounding, Manjyome felt compelled to listen. "-I just think you don't want to. You've been chasing her for close to two years now. I think that the desire clouded your vision and judgement." she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't realize you have been slowly hurting everyone because you want so badly for Asuka to be yours?"**

**Manjyome remained silent beside her. There was a silence and it was pretty peaceful, not akward like it usually was. It made Kuro feel lighter inside.**

* * *

As I sat beside that idiot, I felt like all the weight that had been building since I started thinking about him earlier that day suddenly evaporated. 

Everything that was hurting me inside disappeared and I suddenly felt... light. Like my insides had been turned into something light and soft. Something that I liked.

I liked it. Then I realized that Manjyome would realize things in his own time.

I just had to pray to Kami-sama that he came to terms with his feelings before the end of the school year.

It was then that I decided that no matter how much I believed I loved him, I would have to be patient with him if I wanted him to care about me.

I decided that I would be patient.

For my sake.

And for his. Because at that moment, his sake mattered more to me than mine did...

* * *

**Mina:** It is completed! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to write the story that goes with this, but I will probably write it when I am finished with my Beyblade story! Do you think so? Please, message me or tell me in a review! Reviews make me happy... happy makes me write the story that goes with this one-shot. 

(1): _The Pipe_ is a favored weapon of Kuro. It is a rusty/bloody pipe that Kuro has a habit of whipping out of nowhere for humor purposes and chasing after someone while swearing in three different languages.


End file.
